Batman Begins
by PEZ WOLF
Summary: It has been ten years since Bruce had been in Gotham. Now he had to make a name for himself, to be a dark night. Selina, The Penguin and The Riddler had all made names for themselves and are not happy with the person who is ruining their plans. Jim was just trying to keep the city together. Now an old threat was rising up, but even more dangerous than before.
1. Chapter 1

Bruce Wayne looked out of the window of the plane. After ten long, difficult year's away from Gotham, he was finally returning.

Bruce had kept up with Gotham's news and crime rates. The Riddler and the Penguin were trying to make a name for themselves. Jim had been promoted to the commissioner and Barbra was building a hotel, trying to make it taller than the new Wayne Enterprises building. He might need to change that as soon as he got back.

Then there was Selina. She had been able to become one of the best theives in all of Gotham City. She had named herself Catwoman. How fitting for her. When Bruce has first met her she wanted to be known by the name cat. Of course, Bruce would not stand for that. He was raised to call people by their real names, not silly nicknames that for some reason had value.

"Mr. Wayne we are about to land. Please fasten your seatbelt."

The pilot interrupted his thoughts. That seemed to be happening a lot. That is was happens when you tried to make no personal connections for ten years.

Bruce fastened his seatbelt and looked out the window. He could see that Gotham City airport was nearing every second. For the first time in a long time, he was going to be home.

But for him, he could not just go back to the way things were before he left. He had been in the worst parts of the world, he had lived through hell and survived and had flourished. He had trained with the best teachers, he had lived alone and counted on no one. He was now ready to start his mission. To make sure no one else had to go through what he went through at such a young age.

The plane touched down and Bruce got off of the plane. Only two people knew that he was returning to Gotham. The person he had to be at night had to be around for a little bit longer before Bruce Wayne could officially return to the city. But that was fine with him. He had not had much contact while he was gone. He needed to ease back into things.

Alfred Pennyworth and Luscious Fox were standing on the runway waiting for Bruce. He stepped off the plane and headed towards them. He gave them both a hug.

Before he had left he had been the same height as Alfred, but now he stood above by a good foot. He was also had a lot more muscle now, also scars.

The scars.

For ten years he had been on his own, he had made enemies. He had been shot, stabbed, whipped, punched, kicked, slapped, restrained, burned, and knives slash his skin. He was afraid of what Alfred was going to think of him.

He wondered if he will be accepted with his scars, PTSD, nightmares, touch starvation, and brokenness.

His thoughts were interrupted again by Alfred and Luscious hugging him back. When they finally they broke apart they all had smiles on their faces.

"Bruce we are glad that you are home." Luscious said.

"I am glad to be back. I can't wait to see everyone else. Of course, I will have to wait for a few weeks before I can officially return."

"Is that really necessary Master Bruce. I am mean your back now, why can't we just announce to the public that you have returned."

"Well if I don't want to be suspected I have to be away for a little while longer before I actually return. Don't worry Alfred, I promise that it will be soon. Besides, I have not talked to you in ten years, I don't want to be carried off by the public before I have had a chance to talk to you."

Alfred seemed a little reluctant to accept that as an answer, but did not question him. He knew better than that.

Luscious Fox looked at the man who stood before him. Last time he had seen him, he was a young man who was trying find find someplace where he could belong. Now the man who stood before him was well rounded, knew what he needed to do. This was not the same person that had left Gotham ten years ago. But it still was Bruce, his friend.

"Are you planning on taking of Wayne Enterprises? You will be welcomed back with open arms, you could lead the company."

"I do plan on taking back my company soon, but I have some preparations to make before I do."

Luscious was very happy to hear. The company had been breathing down his neck. They wanted to know where Bruce had been for ten years, and if he was ever going to return.

"How has Gotham been without me these last few years?" Bruce wondered what was not made known to the rest of the world and kept secret by the rest of the city. It was something that would happen in Gotham.

"We have recovered from when the bridges blew years ago, and we have all moved on with our lives."

Bruce was very happy to hear this.

"And Selina? How has she been?"

Alfred looked over at Luscious with a worried glance. They had hoped he would not have brought her up so early. They had hoped that they could break the news casually to him, but no such luck.

"It has been a while since the last time we spoke to her. We only hear about on the news just like everyone else. I am sorry we don't know more Bruce. But she did tell us to tell you that if you ever returned to Gotham to stay the Hell away from her."

Bruce just nodded in reply. He had suspected that was the case. He just had to move on.

"Well enough standing around. We should head back to the Manor. It has been a while since I have seen it. In fact the last time I saw the Manor it was exploding and we were running for our lives in a tunnel under Gotham."

Bruce had meant to lighten the mood, and from the smiles that dances on the lips of the other two men, he has been successful.

The three for them got into a car that was sitting at the curb to head back.

While in the back of the car Bruce looked out the window at the city of Gotham. Gotham was still no Ivy Town, but still it was better then the last time he had been there. Less tiny criminals were running around, the only concern we're for the bigger criminals. They knew what they were doing. Bruce had to stop them.

The car passed the GCPD and Bruce saw that the building had been upgraded. The security also looked a lot better. Bruce spotted the spotlight still on the roof of the building. Bruce smiled at the memory of him telling Jim that he would be staying in Gotham, to fight for the city that he loved and cared about.

He needed to talk to Jim soon. He needed to be on Jim's good radar. He was less easy to fool then others.

The car was passing over one of the new bridges to leave the city when Beuce was it. On one of the posts of the bridge, for a fleeting moment he saw writing. Not just any graffiti that you would find anywhere in the slums of any city. This writing had meaning and not a good one. The last time he had seen that was when he was a scared little 17 year old boy trying to live another day in Hell. This was not good. The writing was of a mouth smiling not unlike the way a maniac would. Around the mouth were the words ha ha all over. The writing was in purple and green.

Jeremiah.

Bruce's breath was taken away.

'No, ' Bruce thought. 'Jeremiah is brain dead and in Arkham, this is just a bunch of pranksters pulling a sick joke.'

Bruce wasn't even convinced of his own reasoning.

Arkham

Far away, a man thought insane was thinking. He could feel his return in the scars that now littered his face, well his whole body. He needed to act soon. His cover had worked so far but he needed to break it soon. Now if only he could get a hold of the Echo.

"Hey Mister J, I heard you wanted to have hotter lead in your pencils today. Also your cheifs surprise is quite explosive today."

He smiled at the nurse. Ah she always knew when to come. She was his one in a million. His plan was set into motion.

Gotham City

Selina blended in with the black of the night in her black leather skin-tight suit. A knife was hidden in her sleeve along with a gun holstered at her side. Other gadgets were brought as needed for each mission, but none of that was needed for a simple spying mission. She had heard that a private plane would be arriving. No one could own or rent a private plane now and days. Sure things were better but still not perfect. Someone had to be really rich had to be coming to Gotham.

Everyone else who is rich had gotten their money from stealing from others. They would be arrested in any other city, but not in Gotham, so they stay. That means it had to be someone else.

When Selina saw that was Bruce her heart nearly stopped. He had returned to Gotham unannounced. She had promised herself that she had no more feelings for him but now she knew she was wrong.


	2. Plans and Scars

Bruce woke up to the sun shining in his face. He lifted his arm to shield his eyes from the light. This was a first time in a long time that he had woken up after the sun had risen.

He lifted his blanket and placed his feet on the cold hard wood floors beneath him. He had slept on the couch, his bed had been to soft for him. After ten years of sleeping on something so unlike the comfy bed before him, he just could not do it. It still was very uncomfortable to sleep on the couch. Another thing to over come.

Like the bed being to soft, eating was a very difficult task to do. He still ate but not as much as he used to, and that had scared Alfred a lot. It was not his fault if he did not know that after some time of not having foods filed with spices, juicy meats, heavy rich food, it takes awhile to get used to. But he had to put on an act that he was okay and put together.

It was, well an act. He had nightmares that night, and had woken up a number of times. He had trained himself to do so that he did not wake anyone else up. He had spent much time around other people and he did not want to show any weakness to these people.

Bruce shook his head to clear the thoughts away. He had to keep himself in the present and not the past. He had to move forward.

He stood up and headed to the kitchen. He was not expecting for Alfred to be there. With how much wine he was drinking yesterday, Bruce thought he would have one of the biggest hangovers of his life, but no. He was moving about the kitchen in his very Alfred way. He moved a bit slower since he had broken his back ten years ago. But that was to be expected from a man his age.

He caught Alfred staring at him when he realized that he was wearing a shirt. He had gotten warm the night before and had taken off his sweat stained t-shirt and had balled up and thrown it across the room in an act of fustration. He hated that he could not sleep because of the nightmares.

Alfred was starting at his scars and Bruce shifted beneath the weight of his eyes. He felt them scan over his torso, drinking in the sight of the muscle and scar tissue. He was also painfully aware that he, despite all the muscl, that he was skinny. A type of skinny that would have a doctor worried.

"Just say something." Bruce broke the silence. It had become painful.

"Master Bruce, what happened to you?"

"Hell, Alfred, Hell."

"Well what Hell did you go through?"

"Is there any other Hell you can go threw other than Hell." There was a pause.

"I suppose not sir." Bruce grabbed an apple that was laying in the counter and walked away to take a shower.

Alfred POV

Alfred was used to being the first person up in the morning. It was a habit he got into while he was in the army and it just stuck. He had not expected to see Bruce up until after ten'o'clock, but there he was at eight in the morning up and about.

The night before he had seen that Bruce did eat much at supper and did not sleep in his bed. He knew things were going to be different now, but he was not ready for this change. He wanted the young boy who was trying to impress a homeless girl by making a fool of himself to come back.

When he saw Bruce walk in the kitchen he was not expecting the sight that was before him. His torso was covered with scars. Some were raised with an obvious infection from the past. Scars criscrossed across his back. Burn marks spread across his shoulders. Obvious bullet holes that had been healed over. It was a sight to see.

He tried to talk to Bruce but he was unable to get a real answer out of him. He just responded in a very vague and wording way. Alfred just hoped that Bruce got the help that he needed and soon.

Selina POV

Aha! Just as she thought. Selina has climbed up a nearby tree inside the property of the Wayne mansion. The gated grounds were very easy to climb over a few years ago, but since Alfred had had the mansion redone after it had blown up, it was nearly impossible to get over top of the gate without being discovered.

Now she had found a crack in the stone gate of the house a few years ago. After much time she had cleared a space for her to squeeze through the gate and into the grass. The plants had grown over time and concealed the gap so she could come and go as she pleased.

Now as she sat in the tree and looked trough a window from the lit room her suspicions were confirmed. Bruce was indeed back. She had had her doubts of not being able to see him up close at the airport so she thought she might have thought he was the wrong persons.

"But he is not," she whispered quietly to herself.

She had found herself doing that a lot. After living alone with cats as your only companions you have to make conversation with who you had. She did not get an actual answer from her feline friends, so she just talked with herself. She had to break that habit.

"...but I don't know when that will be Alfred. I need to settle somethings before I officially come back. I need to make plans and learn more about my task the I have set before me. Also I needed to find Selina."

"Also I need to find Selina."

After all of these years, and still he said her name like no other person had or ever will. He truly was different from any other person she had met. She hated herself for forcing herself to hate him.

Maybe this could be to her atvantage. She needed to go meet the Riddler and Penguin, she had just come up with a multimillion plan, and it was perfect.

Jeremiah POV

He walked trough the bloody bodies that littered the floor. Some doctors, some loved one others were insane. Echo had been busy these last few months. She had gone undercover as a doctor at the asylum by the name Harlen Quinzel. He loved that about her. To hide her true self in plain sight.

She had recruited the ones best fit for their plan. She had given each a weapon of choice and they had ridden the infestation of people who refused to see the world in a way that seemed to trap you and conform you. Those who saw there vision stayed alive, the others were not so lucky.

The pools of blood seemed to coat the floor with a scarlet wax, this was a stain that will stay for awhile. The smell of metal stung the air in such a strong way that if anyone had a weak stomach would be on the ground spilling their guts.

The sight would do the same. Some of the bead bodies had their head separated from the rest of their bodies. Some of them had been cut up in many different pieces, some of the bodies you could even tell that they were human to begin with. Some of them had been put into arrangements. One was a couple sitting together. Another couple were stripped and were placed on top of each other as if they were caught just before they were about to have sex.

On of the limbs moved on what seemed to be a dead man, Echo did not like that. She took a knife which someone had dropped off the floor and stabbed the person over and over agian. Blood splattered onto her face in a beautiful violent way. The red dots contrasted her white makeup.

"Come along Echo, we have somewhere to be. Also we don't want to be around when the police get here."

Echo moved away and they continued on their way. Jeremiah was right, they did have somewhere to be. They were unable to have this opportunity in ten years. After waiting that long, they were not about to let it pass them by. They needed to get ready.

Penguin POV

It had suprised him when he had gotten a call from Selina, oh wait Catwoman. That was what she was calling herself these days. He had not had much contact with her for about ten years. They had helped each other after the bridges blew, but it turned out to be an act to get close to him to kill him. To avenge Tabitha Galavan.

Now after all this time, she had called him a bout a plan she had. A plan to revive a hefty amount of money. She had said Bruce Wayne was back in town. That was something he was not expecting. They had had a a thing between them in the old days. He guessed those feelings were gone.

He was reluctant to help her with her plan, but it was to much to reisist. Bruce Wayne was a billionaire. He just had to call someone, someone who was very good with plans.

Riddler Pov

He was so happy right now. He had tricked a rich couple, and because of that their heads were now crushed beneath 20 tons of rock. He loved it when things went his way. He had just got to do three things he loved to do most. Kill rich people, steal and make people look like fools when they could not guess the simplest of riddles.

He had just gotten to his hideout when he got a call on his secure phone. Very few people knew that number. When he picked up a smile spread across his face. The Penguin was on the line.

He bread the plan and what was in store he could not help but be interested. Bruce Wayne. Such a good way to make the headlines.

He ignored his plans for robbing a bank. His plan for tomorrow night. He set his sights on a new idea. They needed to make sure this plan does not go to ruin on them. This was going to be good.

Jim POV

Jim just wanted to go home to Lee and Barbra. Not be at Arkham and see the scene spread out before them. They had checked and identified most of the bodies. Jeremiah and a few others were not among them. Also a doctor, Harlen Quinzel, who was supposed to be on duty that night was not among the staff. Of course Jeremiah would have help on the inside.

He spotted Harvey among the police and walked over to him. He went slowly to not slip on the slick blood that covered the floor.

"Hey Harv, hell of a night."

"Hey Jim, you know what the fuck is going on here. Just when things seem good something has to go to shit."

"Yeah you could say that again."

"How is Lee doing? Heard that she is still the best Doc in town."

"She is doing good. She has been busy though."

"What about Barbra? The kid not the ex crazy killing machine."

"She is doing great. She is upset that I am gone working most of the time though."

Their conversation was interrupted by a yell for Jim. He ran over and saw a message was written for him. Carved into the chests of the people on the ground.

'First the asylum, next Bruce Wayne.'

Jim pulled out his phone and called a number he had not called in ten years it seemed like. The caller on the other side picked up.

"Hey Alfred, have your bread from Bruce recently?"


	3. AN

Sorry but I have not had much time for updates. I will get back to this story soon


End file.
